Prince Narwhal
Prince Narwhal was a male IceWing prince and brother to Queen Glacier. He is a character featured in Winter Turning with a brief stint in Darkness of Dragons, he was the father of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, as well as the husband to Tundra. Narwhal seemed to be trusted with the kingdom, as Queen Glacier put him in charge while she was in the rainforest. He also appeared to be quite clever, ambitious, and power-hungry; he seemed to know exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Not much was known about his appearance, but he was noted to have a long snout and blue eyes. Biography Winter Turning In the prologue, Winter mentions Narwhal to Hailstorm, saying how he will be furious that the two are in SkyWing territory. In a flashback, Narwhal, Tundra, Winter, Icicle, Hailstorm, three attendants, and one of Winter's uncles were all a part of a hunting party for the dining table of Queen Glacier herself. As Winter is distracted during the hunt while a mother polar bear and her cubs are in clear sight, Narwhal wings out of the sky with his wife and brother. When Winter fails to catch the bear, he furiously roars at his son, demanding to know how he could have let the bear get away. Later, after Winter and Hailstorm return to the Ice Kingdom, he announces that Hailstorm has returned and surprisingly puts Hailstorm at the bottom of the Seventh Circle, and even more surprisingly, puts Winter at the top of the First Circle. This was a well-executed plan that made sure that Hailstorm would perform the Diamond Trial so that either way they would have a dragonet on top in the first circle. Talons of Power He is mentioned to have caught the plague, and that his condition is worsening, as told to Hailstorm by the IceWing messenger. Tundra, his wife, also caught the plague. Darkness of Dragons Narwhal is shown with his son, Hailstorm and his niece, Snowfall demanding that the Jade Mountain Academy staff tell them where Darkstalker is, and is noted to be the largest IceWing in the group. Winter appears and Narwhal is rather shocked that his son is alive, sure he had sent him to his death. The "reunion" does not last long, as NightWing scouts appear and start a fight, killing Narwhal, as he was stuck between them and their target, Queen Snowfall. Hailstorm and Winter are shown briefly grieving over their father before leaping into battle with the IceWings. Family Tree Quotes “Ssso. My two sons have returned to me. One I thought could never come back—the other I hoped never would.” – To Winter and Hailstorm. "Therefore he must be added back into the rankings." - Narwhal during the dragonets ranking ceremony. "Whichever of you does not return, I know you will accept defeat with honor." - At the start of the Diamond Trial. "WHAT?" -''When he learned about the NightWing army coming to Jade Mountain. ”''Without Jade Mountain, the Darkstalker would still be buried deep under the earth, where he should." -to Dragonets of Destiny “''How could you let a monster like that loose on the world and then stop paying attention?” -To Dragonets of Destiny Relationships Princess Icicle Narwhal wants his daughter to become the IceWing queen and challenge Glacier before Snowfall did, but that never happened since Glacier died of the Darkstalker plague and Snowfall became queen since Icicle was still being punished for trying to kill the dragonets of destiny. Prince Winter Narwhal has always been disappointed in Winter and was willing to sacrificing Winter so Hailstorm could become first in the rankings again. Winter and Icicle's low rankings affected his and Tundra's rankings. Prince Hailstorm Hailstorm is Narwhal's favorite dragonet. Trivia * A Narwhal is a medium-sized toothed whale that possesses a large tusk from a protruding canine tooth. It lives in the arctic waters of Greenland, Canada, and Russia. * Winter said that Narwhal's outward demeanor was pretty much the same whether he was proud or furious. * Narwhal did not seem to like Winter, as shown by the fact that he tried to eliminate him with the Diamond Trial, and due to how he has failed to get into the First Circle before the events of ''Winter Turning. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NarwhatTDLA.png|Disapproving Narwhal, by ThatDragonLayingAround blue.png|by Heron NarwhalbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska narwhalswimminginincekingdoms.jpg|By EmberOfTheSandwings IMG_20161122_144742.jpg|Prince Narwhal IceWing - Narwhal.png|Narwhal by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing o-NARWHAL-facebook.jpg.cf.jpg|An actual Narwhal 5d567b67617e68815a733b65357bc5c2.jpg|The superior narwhal. tradition_by_realtense-dayfm92.jpg|tradition by RealTense 53435453.png|Narwhal by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Narwhal-707075993 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased